My Own Destiny
by Ernest P.R. Worrell
Summary: Feeling left behind now that Saria spends more time with Link, Mido involuntarily leaves the world that he has known all his life. R & R.


Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda and its related characters belong to Nintendo.

**My Own Destiny**

By theStoneman

A sequel to Viper Inferno's story _Rekindling Their Bonds_

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It is early morning in Kokiri Forest; the only sounds being that of crickets and the whispers of spirits.

A big celebration took place hours before, and all the children were sleeping outside of their homes, including Link and Saria, whom are currently sleeping next to each other.

A year before, Link left on a journey to stop Ganondorf from being released from his prison in the Temple of Time. For the first time, Saria of the Kokiris, Link's best friend, left with him on his journey. The adventure was filled with perils of all kinds, yet Link and Saria persevered because they had each other. They had a bond unlike any other – a bond of _true love_. They have yet to come to grips with what this means.

While everyone else is sleeping blissfully, one in particular is still awake, and he is watching Link and Saria.

Mido, the self-proclaimed "boss" of the Kokiri, frowned down at the two. He is struggling with mixed feelings of jealousy and sorrow. For a long time Mido has had strong feelings for Saria; before Link ever came along, Mido devoted himself to seeing that Saria was treated well. His methods for dealing with anyone that thought ill of Saria were at times crude and unnecessary, and often put him at odds with Saria. Despite this, Saria offered him her friendship. Feeling gratified, he accepted and they've remained friends even after Link came to the forest.

Mido now feels jealousy – he feels that Link has "stolen" his closest friend from him. He also feels sorrow – in recent days, Saria has barely spoken to him. At the same time, he didn't blame her; he's pushed some of his fellow Kokiri around because of his self-proclaimed status. He's shown no amount of respect to Link even after all he's done. Though he is too proud to admit it, he's become a bully. And deep down, he does this to hide his deepest secret – that he is a coward.

Mido shakes his head, casting away such thoughts. His prideful side will not allow him to admit to such thoughts. Frowning deeply, Mido makes a fateful decision. He intends to prove that he is not a coward by venturing into the Lost Woods – a place he has feared for a long time.

He's standing in front of the entrance to the feared woods, and he's sweating profusely. Despite feeling nervous, he pushes down his fear and manages to walk in.

The moon managed to make the Lost Woods visible, so anyone can see where they're going.

Mido takes the scenery in. _'Saria was right,'_ the Kokiri boy mused to himself. _'The Lost Woods is a beautiful place.'_ The green trees are bright in the moonlight. A couple ponds, he noticed, looked like shiny puddles of silver. She sniffed the air, noting how refreshing it was. He shakes his head; he has no time to take in his surroundings. Venturing further, Mido came across a small cave. Curiosity overcoming him, Mido decided to take a chance and enter.

At the end of the cave, Mido found himself in the remains of an old building; the inside looked like a place of worship. He saw a large circle on the floor, and he also noticed there was no ceiling – so the sky could be clearly seen. Mido saw a large, golden eagle statue at the end of the room. Mesmerized by the statue, Mido came forward.

For a time he was captivated by the piece of the metal. A loud screeching sound surprised him. He looked around, fearful of what might be out here. _'Maybe coming to the Lost Woods __**was**__ a bad idea,'_ he thought to himself. Too little and too late, Mido felt a large talon on his shoulder and suddenly he was pulled up into the air. He looked up and saw he was being hauled by a large dragon-like bird. He screamed desperately for help, yet he knew no one could hear him. Struggling against the creature's grasp, Mido was involuntarily carried into the early morning sky heading for places unknown.

It is now 6:00 A.M. in Kokiri Forest, and Link wakes up to find that Saria has left his side. Wondering what is going on, Link walks over to the Great Deku Sprout's Meadow to find some answers.

Entering, he saw Saria waiting. At first he smiled; however, seeing Saria's sad and worried face put a frown on his own.

"What's wrong, Saria?" the Hero of Time asked the Kokiri girl.

The green-haired maiden threw her arms around the boy. "Oh, Link!" she cried. "Mido has gone missing!"

Link gasped softly. "Are you sure?" he asked gently.

"I looked _everywhere_ in the forest for him!" she explained. "I even checked the Lost Woods, and yet I found no trace of him."

"Great Deku Sprout," Link turned his attention to the forest guardian. "Do you know anything about this?"

The guardian sighed before answering. "'Tis true, Link. I can find no trace of Mido anywhere here. It is as if he just… vanished."

"Link," Saria cried into his shoulder. "He could be in danger. We _have_ to go find him!"

"Don't worry, Saria," Link replied while rubbing her back comfortingly. "We'll look as far as we can."

Good evening folks, I am theStoneman. This is my first _Legend of Zelda_ fanfic. This is not, however, my first fan fiction story. I hope you'll all like the story I plan to tell.


End file.
